


Begin Again

by Khanhduvan



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanhduvan/pseuds/Khanhduvan
Summary: Tetsuo’s thought about Youji (Đôi dòng suy nghĩ của Tetsuo về Youji).
Relationships: Sakiyama Youji/Shironuma Tetsuo





	Begin Again

Tôi tỉnh dậy và lại thấy mình nằm trên chiếc giường êm ái trắng muốt, bên cạnh tôi là... em, mái tóc đen nhánh, làn da trắng, đôi lông mi đen dài vẫn còn đang khép lại 1 cách bình yên, lồng ngực trắng muốt đang thở đều đều. 

Tôi mỉm cười ngắm nhìn em, chợt nhớ đến giấc mơ vừa rồi của mình. Tôi đã trông thấy mình đang ở trên 1 sân thượng thật cao, chung quanh là bầu không khí ấm áp, tràn ngập sắc vàng cam của ánh hoàng hôn... Và chàng trai trong giấc mơ thật giống em, vẫn là mái tóc đen, làn da trắng, nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt trìu mến...

Em biết gì không, cứ mỗi lần ngắm nhìn em, tôi cứ có cảm giác như thể chúng ta đã gặp nhau từ lâu lắm rồi, thậm chí ngay cả trước khi sinh ra, mỗi khi ở bên em, tôi đều có cảm giác quen thuộc và ấm áp khó tả. Có lẽ đây là định mệnh của chúng ta, dẫu có ở bất cứ cuộc đời nào, dẫu có tái sinh, chúng ta vẫn tìm thấy nhau, bởi ta thuộc về nhau. 

Mỗi sáng thức dậy, được trông thấy khuôn mặt em nằm tựa trên vai tôi, được thấy em sống bình yên, là niềm hạnh phúc của tôi. Cảm ơn em, vì mỗi ngày tôi đều có thể yêu em như ngày đầu, cùng nhau đi làm, cùng về nhà vào mỗi tối, cùng nấu ăn, cùng dạo phố, cùng chăm sóc những đóa hoa thủy tiên trong vườn... Cảm ơn Thượng đế vì đã đưa em đến với tôi và cảm ơn em thật nhiều.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
